My insomnia
by Entangled Fate
Summary: Sakura cant sleep so who comes to see her? (two part)


2:03 am

"Ugh, I cant sleep and it is killing me." It had been two day already since I had any kind of sleep. It was weird that I couldn't shut my eyes for any kind of sleep. I was just like some zombie that roamed the earth looking for a purpose. My doctor told me that days like this would happen, that my disease would get worst to the point of sickness.

"Well it is your fault for staying up all those night," Husky manly voice said.

I jumped out of surprise. "Who is there?" I didn't understand on what was going on. My whole family was a sleep but I heard a creep voice come out of nowhere.

"Just face it your not going to get any better," He came out of my closet and I couldn't believe who I saw. It was my old classmate Sasuke.

"What are you doing here? Who did you get in the house?" I loudly whispered to him because I was afraid of waking someone up.

"Visiting an old friend," he started to walk towards me.

"You make another step and i will call the police," I was lying to him and i knew if i would my parents was going to kill me for waking them up.

"Sakura, we both know you wont." He took another step closer towards me. i freaked out and throw the thing that was closest to me. Once i did it went right through him making me gasp.

"Are y-you died? Wait, are you a ghost" He just looked at me as he went to sit on the chair near me bed.

I kept looking at him shocked, I was to afraid to say anything so we just at there in a few minutes in silent. "Figure it out."

"Huh?" I looked at him stupidly.

"Figure out what I am." He stared at me blankly. I really just couldn't believe I was talking to a ghost or whatever he was all. I just took a deep breathe a laid on my bed.

2:59 am

I heard a knock on my door which I got startled for a second, "Uh, who is there?"

The knock only got louder, I got up and answered the door only to find my mother there. "You should be asleep." Her face look very tired that was telling me she really didn't care for what I had to say.

"Just writing again," I simply lied to her. She put her head in my room and looked around lazily then she just nodded her head and went back to bed. I closed my door and walked back to my bed only to get startled by Sasuke.

"Why did you lie to your mother?" He questioned in a irritating voice.

"Well I'm not going to say I have a died old classmate haunting me at 3 o'clock in the morning." I swore I saw him smirk at me for a second. The asshole Sasuke actually showing emotions to another person. I thought I would never see the day before to happened. Then some how I couldn't stop staring at him. His appearance hasn't changed that much since the last time I had saw him. His hair was still a pitch dark hair of despair and a little longer. Same height but what took me to gaze at him longer was his blue eyes. They seemed to be darker then usual making him look like he was thinking something evil or something but I was just continue looking at his eyes and getting lost in them.

"You cut your hair." I came back to reality when he said that.

"Oh yeah, do you like it," He just shrugged his shoulders at me. Which got me a little angry, just the typical Sasuke being a ass as he his.

"What is your opinion of life?" He whispered softly.

He seemed sad by the look he was giving off but I just answered his question. "Well I don't know, there is many opinion..." He cut me off.

"I asked about yours," He looked at me with a cold expression on his face.

"Fine, I don't have one that I can say to you about. The likes of you will just twist my words and make it sound bad," I raised my voice with a bitter and anger tone in it,

"Then I will tell you my opinion about it," I just looked at him so he could continue. "I think there is no reason in it. As my mother use to say, hundreds would die each day, young, old, crazy, sane, good, evil, and each just died like it is nothing. With no meaning or cause to not affect anyone."

I laughed a little, "Continue why don't you."

He nodded, "In simple terms life is just a big circle of nothing. So leads me to another question, is life worth living for? Answer, it isn't. The consents pain and loneliness people suffer everyday for. You know who that is don't you? I'm right aren't I?" I just sat there quietly for a second in deep thought. I was about to answer him and I darted my head up to look at him but I looked around my room and he was gone. I looked at the clock.

4:49 am

"Well it is time to get ready for the day," I got up and did my usual routines. I took my sister to work came back and cooked breakfast for my parents. Then took my brothers to school, around ten i went to the gym a exercised tell one. Came back home and cleaned tell everyone came back, i made dinner then help my brother with his home work. After when everything was completed I took a nice shower and went off to bed.

12:56 am

When I walked into my room i felt someone watching me. "You can come out."

"Tiring day i see," He came out of my closet again.

"What do you want now," I sneered at him and in return back he look at me surprised.

"To visit."

"Don't you have other people to haunt besides me," He didn't answer and I was starting to get annoyed. My left eye start to twitch when he just sat on my bed.

"Just end your life," He looked at me coldly.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" He got up and started to walk towards me.

"I know what you are thinking, you haven't slept in three days now, and you are tired of doing things all by yourself," I didn't know it but i started to move back against the wall. He was right in front of me and he place his right hand on my check. "It is written all over your face, Sakura. Like i said yesterday anyways, you agreed there is no r..." I cut him off calmly.

"I didn't agree. If you stayed longer yesterday, I would have told you then what I really think. Life is worth living, I get up each day with a goal. And that goal is to be happy and help others on the way. Even if i get tired and i am sick of doing things i hate doing, i will continue to do it because it makes me happy. I will not look at the negative ways of living, i will look at the positive no matter what. So your wrong Sasuke." He just looked at me stunned. "Whats the matter? Are you surprised i don't agree with you no more? Or is it the fact that i don't listen to a pathetic person like yourself?"

He just withdraw his hand from my face and step a few feet back. "No, that isn't not what you think you want to ended your life," He started to laugh hysterically.

"No, that is how i thought a year ago before i met the people that help me realize what is good about life." I started to walk closer towards him but he moved all the way back into my chair. I just smiled at him, "It is okay Sasuke. I know what you are."

He looked at me scared. "What am i then?"

"Your my insomnia," I gave him a big grin and he gave me the look of 'how did you know.' I just smiled more, "Because only my insomnia thinks of things like this, i just didn't really now why it formed into you. But then i realized it after taking a shower, you were one of the reasons why i was like i was in high school. You were the source of my depression and we both know why."

"Then explain why i came to you then," He shudder out.

"You tell me."

"I don't know either." He just sat there in wonder. Since that day he continue to come one the days i couldn't sleep but he changed his attitude towards me. He was less dark and gloomy each time he came to visited me. We never found out why he came to me and i guess we will never know why. But I actually got hold of the real Sasuke and what he told me i was so shocked to hear about.


End file.
